beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Virgo GB145BS
' Earth Virgo GB145BS' is a Beyblade that belongs to Teru Saotome. Note: Earth Virgo GB145BS was originally released in Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo, where it is the "rare" Beyblade. It has since become more easily obtainable in the Starter version released SonoKong. Face Bolt: Virgo The Face depicts Virgo, the sixth astrological sign of the Zodiac. It looks like a A woman with long hair that resembles fire. Energy Ring: Virgo *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Virgo was first released in a translucent yellow colour. Virgo has a smooth, flowing design to emulate a woman's hair, and features a small notch on both sides. It dents quite easily, though. Fusion Wheel: Earth *'Weight:' 33.1 grams Earth is a great Defensive wheel and is good for stamina as well. It has extra openings as well, to help the air flow. It has four "Blades". Each of which are curved in, so it's like a shield. This helps with recoil and smash attacks. Earth also seems to beat Rock in most battles due to weight and recoil. In terms of outclassing, Earth is a MUCH better choice for defense than Rock, Counter, and Leone (Wheel). However, since Twisted is heavier than Earth and has LESS recoil than Earth, Twisted seems to outclasses Earth. IMPORTANT: Mold Variations Earth has two different molds. The first mold was released in BB-47 Starter Earth Aquila 145WD, and the second in both the purple WBBA "Event Special" MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S, and SonoKong manufactured Earth Metal Wheels. However, TAKARA-TOMY has since ceased production on the first mold, thus making it a difficult part to obtain. The second mold addressed breaking problems that the original mold faced by modifying the inside of each of Earth's wings. The new mold is up to three grams heavier than the old mold (30-31 grams versus 33 grams on the new mold), which makes it significantly more effective for Defense customizations. Therefore, the new mold is the preferred choice for Defense customs using Earth, while the original mold would be the best for Stamina. Earth can be utilized in the Defense customization, MF Earth Bull GB145RS. Spin Track: Gravity Ball 145 (GB145) *'Weight:' 4.5 grams GB145 is a wide, round Track featuring two free moving metal balls. These balls move toward the outside of the Track while spinning, causing additional spin retaining force which increases stamina, similar to Draciel Metal Ball Defenser's Metal Ball Base from the plastic generation. Weighing in at 4.5 grams, GB145 is currently the second heaviest Track available, and as such is extremely useful in Defense customizations. However, because it lacks energy-absorbing free spinning wings, it is not as effective as C145 against low attackers such as Quetzalcoatl 90WF. Where GB145 does shine is when it is utilized in Defense customizations against high CH120-based Attackers, such as MF Lightning L Drago CH120RF. These types of Attackers do not aim to hit the Track, and thus the free spinning claws of C145 are not necessary, and you instead get a significant increase in the overall weight of the customization. Note: If you shake the Random Booster Vol. 4 Mirage Virgo and it rattles, there is a high chance you will get an Earth Virgo GB145BS. The rattling sound is caused by the balls in GB145, this is a good way to obtain Earth Virgo or you could get the Sonokong version, if the package wasnt a box and a bag, you could feel the package and if you felt a large track then its likely to be GB145 and that only comes with 1 bey of its series, or you can feel its weight. PS: Do not rely too much on shaking the box. You might get other beys with ES bottoms e.g. Earth Cancer DF145ES, Flame Aquila 100ES. A better way is to slowly turn the box. If it rattles, you should get Earth Virgo GB145BS Performance Tip: Ball Sharp (BS) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Ball Sharp is a variation of the Sharp tip. Ball Sharp is pretty much a ball tip with a small sharp in the center. It loses Balance quite quickly, though it has a great grip to the stadium. It also wears down quite quickly. Other Versions *'Earth Virgo T125ES' - Beyblade Deck Entry Set (Red) *'Earth Virgo GB145BS' - Doutron Launcher with Storm Capricorn M145Q *'Earth Virgo GB145BS' - Spiral Blitz 2-Pack w/ Evil Pisces ED145WD *'''Night Virgo DF145BS - '''Legend Version Beyblade Gallery indexev.jpeg|Earth Virgo 1300126919295332.gif|Recolor. mnjkmnjkmnjkmnjkmn.jpg|Earth Virgo GB145BS in the Anime. EarthVirgo_Anime4.jpg|Earth Virgo bottom view. (Anime) EarthVirgo_Anime5.jpg|Earth Virgo side view. (Anime) 18160-135.jpg 18172-123.jpg 18173-122.jpg 1883669552655.jpg 18214-81.jpg 18215-80.jpg 18216-79.jpg 51xU-4qjbxL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Hasbro Beyblade Metal Masters packaging bb60.jpg|Earth Virgo Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Stamina Type Category:Random Booster Bey Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades